


Amity Gets Turned Into A Cat

by JeyWriter



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Adorable, Animal Transformation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeyWriter/pseuds/JeyWriter
Summary: When Luz and co accidentally activate a transformation spell, Amity Blight pays the adorable consequences.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 19
Kudos: 693





	Amity Gets Turned Into A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had this inspiration come to me at the kitchen counter while petting my cat. 
> 
> I've been writing fanfics for like ten years, but this one hour project is my favourite work. Enjoy!

"So, I think I've got this transformation spell down." 

Willow's words implied confidence, something her tone severely lacked. 

She had decided to bring up this interesting spell she had found while browsing Penstagram. 

The plant affinity had mentioned it to Luz, who in turn decided to bring it up when they, Gus, and Amity got together to hang at The Owl House. 

Unsurprisingly, Luz had been fully invested in experimenting with it. Thus how the group found themselves in the Owl House living room, sitting around a spell circle drawn on the ground.

"It looks interesting..." Gus mused, staring at the runes they had scribbled out. 

"I'm so into it!" Luz cheered. 

Amity glanced it over with a bit more scrutiny, "So, what's it supposed to transform things into? And is it safe to test on something?" 

"Uh..." Willow mumbled, glancing at the Penstagram page, "It's probably safe. It has a lot of likes and the comments seem to imply that no one has tried it."

The youngest Blight raised an eyebrow, "But it doesn't say exactly what it does? Or the comments for that matter?"

"Nuh-uh. Only that someone should definitely try it." 

"That's extremely concerning."

Luz had to sigh, "Okay, I gotta admit. That's kinda sketchy."

"For sure." Gus agreed, "Maybe let's set this aside for now."

Admittedly, they might have been bolder about trying it if Eda and Lilith were around to offer experienced advice if something went awry.

Unfortunately, the two sisters had stepped out for the day. Eda had insisted Lilith come along with her on a supply run. And she could be quite persuasive. 

Amity seemed relieved, "Agreed. Maybe next time." 

She glanced to Luz, managing to keep her blush minimal, "Besides, you, Noceda, owe me a rematch in that strange human board game." 

"What, Monopoly? Eager to lose again, Blight?" 

While rumaging through some of Eda's backstock one day, she happened upon a copy. It excited her to be able to share an activity from her world, thus she'd pulled everyone into a game. 

Luz proceeded to take everyone, Eda and Lilith included, to task in that game. Despite it being a game of shrewd dealings, Luz had been able to finagle a strong win. 

Eda was equal parts proud and irritated. Everyone else was a bit more stunned. The human witchling actually had the game completely in her control fairly early, and let the rest of the game play out according to her whims. 

They even used a cardboard box as a physical representation of jail. And somehow King wound up in there repeatedly. 

Amity scowled playfully, "One lucky game where only you knew everything. I'll utterly crush you this time."

"Oh, you're on!" Luz faked arrogance as she shot up to retrieve the game from the shelf. 

Unfortunately, Luz's eagerness and lack of awareness caused her to step directly in the center of the spell circle. 

It wasted no time, immediately activating with a glow. 

"Uh-oh."

"Luz, watch out!" Amity shouted. 

Without a second thought, she lunged, pushing her crush out of the spell. 

Unfortunately, it left her standing in the direct center. 

"Amity!" Luz shouted, scared for her friend and frustrated that said friend was now in potential danger just because she wasn't paying attention. 

The light from the spell quickly expanded around the green-haired prodigy. She let out a yelp of alarm before the light forced everyone to close their eyes. 

Almost a popping sound could be heard. 

"Amity, are you-" Luz shouted out in concern, but stopping in the middle of her sentence. 

Amity looked up, "I'm fine! All good!"

She had to pause. She found herself having to stare directly up to look her friends in the eye. 

It stunned her for a moment, before it dawned on her. 

"Oh no! What did it turn me into!?" She cried, glancing at her own hands, just to see paws. 

"I... Don't know. But it's super cute." Willow finally said with a giddy smile. 

"What?" 

"It's true. You're unusually adorable." Gus nodded. 

"Oh. My! GOD!" Luz screeched, quickly sweeping Amity up into a hug, "It turned you into a cat! A cat! That's way better than what I expect from this horrifying fantasy world! I didn't even know you guys had cats here!"

"A cat?" Amity questioned, fighting down embarrassment as hard as she could, "What's a cat?" 

"It's an animal that's a pet in my world! I love them! Check it out!"

That last comment nearly caused the usually-witch's soul to leave her body. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Luz quickly made her way over to a mirror, now holding Amity like a baby. 

She looked into the mirror. Small animal. Whiskers. Fluffy as all get out. Mostly brown with white paws and a green patch on her head not unlike the pattern her hair had.

"This is a cat? I'm a cat now!?" She cried, getting freaked out. 

It was quickly replaced with embarrassment when Luz began rubbing her face into Amity's. 

"L-Luz! Knock it off!" She swiped her hand/paw at the face of her crush in hopes of getting her to at least pause what she was doing. 

What she didn't account for was the these paws had claws. She accidentally scratched Luz directly under her left eye, causing the girl to drop the newly minted feline. 

On an instinct she didn't know she had, she wound up landing perfectly on her feet. 

But Amity didn't have time to think on that. She immediately ran back to Luz, and set her front paws onto Luz's thigh. 

"OhmigoshI'msosorryIdidn'tknow!" 

Luz quickly shook it off and picked Amity up once again, much to her chargin. 

"It's okay Amity. That's my fault for getting too excited. I didn't mean to startle you." 

"I-it's fine." She pouted, nuzzling her head into Luz's collarbone, "You just surprised me." 

Willow couldn't contain her squeal, "This is the single cutest thing I've ever seen in my life!"

Gus sighed, "Hate to be a downer, but is she, like, stuck like this?" 

Everyone paused, and Willow scrambled to check her Penstagram. After a moment, she sighed in relief. 

"According to the details on the page, it's just a temporary shape-shifting spell. Makes sense no one really uses this though. You can't really cast in that form, just be cute."

"How long does it last?" Luz asked, absent-mindedly scrarching behind Amity's ears. Said currently-cat leaned into the scratches, looking at Willow intently.

"It's a basic spell, so just a few hours. If it's like most shape-shifting spells, you'll start to take on some of the creature's traits though."

"Like, how many traits?" Luz asked. 

Before Willow could answer, a low humming could be heard. Luz blinked. 

"What's that noise?" Gus asked, glancing around. 

The human girl couldn't help but grin, "Right here." 

They all glanced at cat Amity, who was happily nudging her head into Luz's hand. Her eyes were closed, and a happy smile was mildly visible on her temporary muzzle. 

"That's a cat thing?" Willow asked, smiling ear to ear.

"Yup. Cats do that when they're extremely content. It's also a show of affection."

Luz stopped scratching, which Amity immediately noticed. 

She pouted, looking up to Luz, "Why'd you stop?" She quickly blinked, "I mean, no, what I meant was- ahh!" 

"Aww, do you love me?" Luz gushed, holding cat Amity tight. 

Amity blushed, turning her head away, "Sh-shut up!" 

She hopped down, making her way to the couch. She jumped onto the arm of it and sat down, still trying to hold an irritated look on her face. 

It was clear to everyone but Luz that it was really embarrassment.

Luz smirked, pulling out a long string, "You said she'll take on cat traits?" 

"Yup." Willow confirmed with curiosity. 

"Check this. Oh, Amity!" 

She began to dangle the string, moving it in wide, sweeping motions. 

"What are-" She tried to ask, but found herself transfixed on the string. 

Seemingly on autopilot, she raised her tail slightly into the air. A slight butt wiggle could be seen before she charged the string. 

Willow and Gus couldn't hold their laughs in as the usually-reserved Amity was relentlessly chasing after a simple string. 

Luz proceededly to lead the temporary cat all over the Owl House. For about a solid half of an hour, she pursued the string. 

Eventually, she found herself exhausted, "I... Hate you guys." 

"No, you don't." Luz smiled. 

Amity sighed, "No, I don't. But I have the strongest urge to nap now."

Not waiting for an answer, she hopped onto the couch and curled up. She was lightly snoring almost immediately. 

The other three chuckled. 

Not long into the nap, Willow and Gus had departed. Both decided to catalogue this spell. Useless, kind of. But a great memory, nonetheless. 

Luz waved goodbye to them, before seating herself on the couch. Amity looked up in a sleep-addled state. Slowly, she moved over and curled up on Luz's lap. 

Luz herself was blushing now. It was adorable that a cat was curling up on her lap. 

But this cat was Amity! And she'd be back to normal soon! 

"Uh, Amity?"

"Shush. We nap now. You owe me this." 

Immediately after stating why Luz had to let this happen, she returned to sleep. 

Luz, despite herself, had to giggle contently. 

"You're so cute."

Quickly, she realized what she'd said. She blinked rapidly, before contently smiling. 

...

When Eda and Lilith returned, it had been dark for at least an hour. King was snoozing away in the baby sling that Eda offen wore for him.

"Edalyn, why is it that everything you do attempts to get you eaten?" 

"Heck if I know." 

Eda quietly poked Hooty's head to open the door. He smiled oddly, shushing them slightly.

Eda looked confused, before shaking her head, "Maybe it's- holy moly. Lily, check this out."

Lilith glanced to where her sister had pointed. 

On the couch, sat Luz and Amity, fast asleep. 

Amity's head was resting in Luz's lap. Both had barely noticeable blushes and had gentle smiles of contentment. 

"What? They're doing this?" Lilith asked in shushed surprise, "When did they start doing this?" 

"No idea." Eda shrugged, "Sure is cute, though."


End file.
